


Fear

by AutisticWriter



Series: Alphabet Fics [6]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Cuddling & Snuggling, During Canon, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, F/F, Fear, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Microfic, Post-Chapter 1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 10:38:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 90
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16852471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutisticWriter/pseuds/AutisticWriter
Summary: After the first trial, Sakura tries to comfort a scared Aoi.





	Fear

“I’m scared, Sakura,” Aoi whispers, arms wrapped tight around herself as she slumps in bed. Sayaka and Leon are dead, and she has no idea who might be murdered next. The fear makes her stomach churn, and she groans.

Sakura, who sits on the end of her Aoi’s bed, sighs. “So am I, Hina. Do you think a hug might help?”

Aoi shrugs. “Worth a try.”

And so Sakura gets into bed with her, wrapping her arms around Aoi. And it doesn’t stop the fear, but… it helps. A lot.


End file.
